


Drabble #3 - Blood

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Returns-verse, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: Set in the future of the Returns series.





	Drabble #3 - Blood

The door whispered shut behind him, and Kylo stood at the threshold, still, watching the slumbering form of his husband in the darkness.  Hux stirred, but did not wake, frowning a little in his sleep.

There had been a time when Hux would sit up at his desk, pretending to work while waiting for Kylo to return from battle.  He would rise from his chair and stride toward Kylo, his steps heavy with need and his breath hot with desire as he hurried to embrace his husband.  He’d loved the feel of Kylo’s pulse, still quickened from the fight, beating under his lips with the fire of a life hard-won.

There had been a time when Kylo had imagined his husband would make just as fierce a warrior on the battlefield as behind a tactical display on the bridge.  The way Hux breathed in the scent of him -– all ashes and salty copper -– and pressed himself against the sticky tack of the blood of their enemies, his heart racing to catch up and his hardness evident against Kylo’s thigh even through layers of silken uniform and coarse robes.

There had been a time when the sight of blood hadn’t set off a chain reaction of memories so explosive as to leave him hovering in a dissociative limbo.   When Hux had sought guilty pleasure in the sweaty, dirty mess of him, allowing the filth of Kylo’s war-making to stain his pale skin, pulling Kylo into him as if to absorb and claim his savagery for his own.

_There had been a time._

Kylo pulled off his cloak and headed to the ‘fresher.


End file.
